Xros Wars: The Battle Continues
by Xardain-Ominvus
Summary: When Taiki and friends celebrate the fall of Quartzmon many years ago. But what if one of their friends suffers a terrible fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Xros Wars: The Battle Continues**

_Here is a little story that Leopika and I are working on. Here's the first chapter, hope you like our work_

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been 6 years since the battle with Quartzmon and everyone had grown up a lot. The group of Hunters and Generals decided to have a party to celebrate the six-year anniversary for the defeat of Quartzmon. There was music, food and even dancing.

"This is great!" Taiki said happily, a small smile gracing his features. "It's so nice that all of us are together again. It's been awhile."

Akari laughed.

"Of course it has!" Akari agreed and Yuu frowned.

"Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that all of us are here together?" Yuu asked softly. "I hope it doesn't mean something bad will happen."

"Yuu-sama, relax!" Airu, Yuu's 'date' for the night said cheerfully. "There's been peace for six years."

Tagiru rolled his eyes, trying not to show how much Airu being Yuu's date was bothering him although he didn't know why.

"Yeah, Yuu just take it easy ok?" Tagiru said happily. "We're all together, isn't it enough?"

"Well, it does seem too good to be a coincidence," Taiki agreed with Yuu. "But let's just take it as it comes ok Yuu? And I wouldn't say all of us, Tagiru where's Hideaki?"

Tagiru shrugged.

"He never really answers my calls, but he should be coming," Tagiru muttered.

Just the moment that Tagiru said these words, the door opened and in came Hideaki with a smile on his face.

"I'm here so let get the party started." said Hideaki sounding a bit cocky and loud enough for everyone to here.

"Well speaking of the devil." commented Tagiru.

"Talk about trying to make a big entrance." said Yuu sounding not impressed.

Hideaki walked up to the three still feeling confident. "My ear must have burning because I think you were talking about me."

"It's good that finally come, Hideaki. I thought you would show up." said Tagiru as he gave him a smile.

"Why would I miss this fun little party? Besides, things have gotten better know you're here." said Hideaki as he turns to Tagiru.

Tagiru smiled back, not seeing the hidden meaning behind the words. In fact, he looked relieved.

"I'm glad," he said softly. "You didn't answer my calls or anything, I was getting worried."

Hideaki smiled, touched that Tagiru was so worried.

"Sorry, my takoyaki shop had a lot of work to do," Hideaki said shaking his head. "It's a lot of work but my dream finally came true." 'One of them at least'

"That's great!" Tagiru replied cheerfully. "Guys, why don't we get some drinks? And you should get food too, Hideaki. You did come in a bit late."

"I'll go get it, I'll get drinks for you guys," Hideaki offered with a smile.

"That's nice of you," Yuu said softly. "I can come help carry the drinks if you want?"

"Ne Yuu, you sure you have enough muscles to carry drinks?" Tagiru teased.

Hideaki let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it. I could handle it. Besides, I came in late so I should at least redeem myself." said Hideaki.

Once Hideaki left, he took a quick glance on Tagiru and smiled as the brunet and his friend took a seat at a table. From his pocket he took out a small folded up paper. He grabbed the wines first then unfolds the paper. Then he poured something in one and then got everyone their food. He got there and passed out the good and drinks. He sat down next to Tagiru and everyone begins to eat and chat.

After they finished the food and drinks, Tagiru began feeling a little sick and he decided to go to the washroom.

"Is he ok?" Taiki asked concerned. "I should go..."

"I'll go see, I brought my car so I can give him a lift if he's sick," Hideaki assured them, smiling sweetly. "I'll go see."

Yuu saw Tagiru's phone.

"You know Tagiru's number right?" Yuu asked. "Just give us a buzz if you decide to drop him home."

Hideaki nodded and went into the washroom, locking it from the inside and putting the sound proof earplugs all over the door as Tagiru came out.

"H-Hideaki?" Tagiru asked. "I feel dizzy...and nauseous."

"Oh don't worry about it. It'll be alright." said Hideaki with a grin on his face.

Tagiru lean on a wall as his head feel like it was spinning and becoming harder to stand. "Maybe I should head home." said Tagiru sounding a little out of it.

Hideaki walked up to Tagiru and cup his hand to the brunet's cheek. "Oh you'll be home a little later. I promise." said Hideaki with a wicked grin. He kissed the fiery hair male and forced his tongue into his mouth. Tagiru's eyes widen slightly and tries to push away but couldn't. He felt weak and could move that much. Hideaki pushed Tagiru onto the sink. He moved away from Tagiru and then kissed and sucked on Tagiru's left side of his neck.

"Hideaki...stop it." struggle Tagiru as he tries to form works and hold back moans.

"Why? You're liking this." said Hideaki with a smile.

"I don't feel good. So please take me home." pleaded Tagiru.

Without warning Hideaki unzipped Tagiru's pant as well as unbutton them. He quickly pulled Tagiru's pants and underwear making the brunet blush and try to cover himself with his hands.

"Why are hiding yourself?" asked Hideaki as he pulled Tagiru's hands away. He then got down rapped his mouth around Tagiru's member and sucked on it. Tagiru moaned and tried to pull away. But then he felt something touching his rear. He turned and saw that it was Hideaki's hand moving all around.

"Please stop...I don't want this." Tagiru's eyes were filled with tears as his voice sounds cracked.

Hideaki moved his hand around Tagiru's ass and the pulled one cheek away from the other. He then used his middle finger feeling and finding something. Hideaki grind to himself as he found Tagiru's entrance. He pushed his digit into the hole which earns a squirm from Tagiru.

"Stop it...it hurts." struggled Tagiru as then a moan finally exit his mouth.

Hideaki moved his finger all over Tagiru's insides and smiled when the brunet let out a loud uncontrollable moan. He found Tagiru's prostate and poke at it for a while. Then he stopped and pulled away from Tagiru. The brunet let out a sigh and a whimper think it was over. But then he was forced to turn around. His eyes widen as he saw himself and Hideaki on the mirror. More tears filled his eyes as he looked down.

"Please let me go. I won't tell any." pleased Tagiru as he tries bargaining with Hideaki.

He didn't receive and answer but heard a zipped and something falling on the ground. He turned and saw that Hideaki was naked from the waist down. Tagiru shook his head and plead again but Hideaki put his hand on Tagiru's hips and then slow enter him. Tagiru cringed and let out a cry of pain as he felt Hideaki's cock entering him. Once he was all the way in. Hideaki was panting a looking at Tagiru.

"You're so tight." comment Hideaki as he moves back but to the point that his cock's head was still in the brunet. He moved back in and heard Tagiru whimper. He looked up and saw the mirror and smiled. He pulled Tagiru by the hair and forces him to look at their reflection. "Now you can see me pounding your ass." With that Hideaki increased him pace. He hit Tagiru's sweet spot again and earned him some moan. He was getting close as he heard the moan sounding louder and louder. Tagiru let out a cry as he came all over the floor. The walls of Tagiru's ass were too much as Hideaki cam inside of Tagiru. He pants and moves back. He pulled his pants up and then got Tagiru's pant as well. Tagiru's eyes looked lifeless and without light.

'Why' thought Tagiru 'Why did he do this to me.'

Hideaki pulled out the earplugs and cleared up everything. He picked up by the shoulder and got out of the washroom. He then picked up Tagiru bridle style and walked out of the door. They went to his card and Hideaki place Tagiru in the passenger side and rush to the driver side. Once inside and turn the car, Hideaki turned and looked at Tagiru. He moved a few hairs out of his face and smiled.

"So how was it for your first time?" asked Hideaki as he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Come one come all to see the latest chapter that me and my co. writer have made. What will happen? What truths or lies will be said? Why I am asking you all this so dramatically? Ok that one I could answer with spoiling. Just felt like. :3 Now on with the story._

* * *

Chapter 2

Tagiru did not have the courage to tell his friends what happened to him and spent all the time crying in his bedroom. There were many nights he woke from nightmares from being raped that day.

"Tagiru?" His mother called. "Your friends are here to see you."

Tagiru still felt sore all over but slowly walked into the lounge. He tried not to tremble seeing Hideaki checking him out.

"Tagiru, are you okay?" Taiki asked. "Your mum said you've been sick. Was it the party?"

Tagiru tried to smile at Taiki.

"I'm ok," Tagiru said softly. "Sorry for not playing much basketball with you and Yuu lately."

"I'm gonna go out for some shopping," Tagiru's mum said. "Make yourselves at home."

"We've been worried about you," Hideaki said stepping forward. Instinctively Tagiru flinched and stepped back, bumping into Yuu.

Yuu looked puzzled as Tagiru bump into him. "Is something wrong?" asked Yuu sounding concern.

Tagiru turned and looked away. Some fear seeped through his eyes as he struggles to keep calm. He looked at Hideaki as he saw him smiling. "I don't want to talk about it." said Tagiru.

"Maybe your still not feeling well." said Hideaki.

Tagiru slightly cringed on what Hideaki said. Right now, all Tagiru wants to do was crawl in a hole and just wish that night didn't happen. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched. He turned and saw it was Yuu with worry eyes looking at him.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Yuu

"No, why you ask?" asked Tagiru trying to sound like his old self again.

"Because it looks like your crying." said Yuu sounding worried.

Tagiru's eyes widen as he slowly touch his cheek. He felt it wet from some tears. Without thinking, Tagiru shoved Yuu way from him and rush to his room. Yuu feel on his rear and looked shocked. Taiki looked at his fallen friend and rush to Tagiru's room. Yuu got up and looked at the stairs lead to Tagiru's room.

'Tagiru, what happened?' thought Yuu looking more worried than before.

Tagiru looked up as Taiki and Yuu followed him.

"Tagiru, please tell us, we're worried for you," Yuu said, concerned as he looked at his friend. This wasn't like him at all. Tagiru was always so cheerful, so full of fire and seeing him like this scared him.

"You'll...you'll hate me," Tagiru said crying. "Please just leave me alone."

"Yuu, why don't you head downstairs and reassure the others that Tagiru will be okay?" Taiki asked softly. He had a feeling someone had hurt Tagiru and that someone was nearby. He glanced at Yuu, their eyes meeting.

Once Yuu was out of the room, Taiki closed it and sat down on Tagiru's bed. He pats an area next to him to indicate Tagiru to sit next to him. Tagiru was hesitant at first then he sat down. The two sat there with only silence in the air. Moments have passed and it was getting harder for Tagiru to hold back. Taiki looked at the young goggle head as he smiled with reassurance. Looking at Taiki finally broke Tagiru as he grabs Taiki shirt and cried on his shoulder. Taiki then rapped his arm around Tagiru.

"Shshshsh, it's ok. You can take your time. You don't have to say anything right now if you don't want to." said Taiki as he sound kind and understanding.

"Why?" began Tagiru as he sniffed. "Why did this happen to me?" It was becoming harder for Tagiru to form words and he let out his sorrow and pain. "Did I...do something...wrong?"

Taiki gently stroked Tagiru's hair, caressing his shoulder like an older brother would.

"Shhh..." he soothed. "I'm here."

"Then why did you send him after me?" Tagiru sobbed. "Why didn't you and Yuu come to find me that night when I felt sick?" He was finding it hard to hide things from Taiki-san, his mentor, his older brother and friend.

"Tagiru...did he do something to you?" Taiki asked, feeling a surge of protectiveness envelop him. If Hideaki had hurt Tagiru, he would murder him no questions or answers required. However, his anger might have showed as Tagiru flinched away from him.

"Never mind..." Tagiru mumbled, his mind flashing back to that night and he shivered in both disgust and fear. "It...it must be my fault."

Taiki's eyes widen from shock when Tagiru shift to blaming himself. "Tagiru, if he did something you didn't want to do, then it wasn't your fault." said Taiki as he tries to reassure Tagiru.

Tagiru trembled and grip Taiki's shirt a little more. "Just forget it." said Tagiru sounding like he was giving up.

Taiki let out a sigh. "No Tagiru, I can't just forget it. No matter what, I always try to help people when their in trouble." said Taiki.

"Save that speech for someone that actually matters." said Tagiru as he lets go of Taiki's shirt and looks at the ground.

Taiki looked down and let out a sigh. "Maybe it's my fault." said Taiki sounding down. "Maybe if I have been there I might have helped you. Here I am say I'll help people and I didn't help you when you needed it." Tagiru looked at Taiki with shock. He had never seen Taiki looking so defeat. He was about to say something But Taiki beat him to it. "I'm sorry."

"No Taiki-san!" Tagiru cried, looking shocked. "It's not your fault! It isn't! Hideaki raping me is my fault and mine only!"

Taiki felt horror fill inside him and his heart clutched into his mouth causing him to almost choke. That feeling turned into cold anger.

"I'll kill him," he said furiously.

"Taiki-san..." Tagiru squirmed, his anger scaring him. "It's ok...it's my fault. I couldn't stop him and my body kept responding so it must be my fault right? Please don't get upset. I'm...I'm not worth it."

Taiki looked at Tagiru and noticed that the younger brunet was scared. He calmed himself and thought about what he was going to say. "You said you try to stop him but couldn't. Then he does something you didn't want to do but he still does it." said Taiki as if he was count for every action that Hideaki did. Tagiru looked away feeling ashamed and nods. "Then he hurts you in a way I can't imagine." He places a hand on Tagiru's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Tagiru flinched at the touch but relax a little. "These are the type of things that aren't your fault."

"Then why did his touch made my body feel like it was jello. I moaned and I...cam." Tagiru close his eyes tight as more tears came out of his eyes as he remembers everything that Hideaki did.

"Again, your body was reacting. You didn't want to do it but he took advantage of you and how your body was reacting." explained Taiki. "So please don't think it's your fault for your body's reaction." He then gave Tagiru a small hug. "And don't ever think that your not wroth it because we're friends and friends are always worth it."

Tagiru leaned into the embrace, letting the waterworks loose.

"Oh Taiki-san, I can't forget," he sobbed. "I have nightmares and flashbacks every time I sleep or even see anything like a toilet or cubicle, I have flashbacks."

Taiki comforted Tagiru gently, whispering soothing words and soon his junior fell asleep as he was emotionally exhausted. He then laid Tagiru down and stormed down the stairs, doing something impulsive and punching Hideaki in the face.

"Taiki-san!" Yuu cried, making to grab him. "What's wrong with you?"

Taiki was seething.

"I can't tell you," Taiki muttered. "Not all the details but Hideaki hurt Tagiru...badly. He's fallen asleep."

Hideaki smirked.

"So is the slut acting like he didn't enjoy cuming for me?" Hideaki said softly.

Yuu's eyes widen from shock. He so shocked that he let go of Taiki. Everyone in the whole room were all speechless. Taiki's fist tighten as he was about to make a move but was stopped when two people moved in front of him. The two blocking Taiki glared at Hideaki.

"I suggest you leave." warned Kiriha as he was one of the two.

"Yeah. I think this room won't look good if your blood was all over the floor." coldly said Ryouma.

Hideaki looked at two and the looked at Taiki. He turned around and heads to the door. He opened it but before he left he said something. "Tell Tagiru if he wants another round then tell him I'll be waiting."

With that comment Taiki was trying to rush after him but Kiriha and Ryouma managed to hold him back.

"Calm down Taiki, you'll make things worst than they are." warned Kiriha as he struggles to keep Taiki from running after Hideaki.

Taiki didn't care how reckless he was being, he wanted to kill. He made to break free when Nene touched his shoulder.

"Taiki-kun, Tagiru-kun needs our support right now," Nene said gently. "How is he?"

Taiki's expression became crestfallen.

"I failed him," Taiki said miserably. "Yuu and I promised ourselves we'd always protect him but we're the ones who let Hideaki go after him that night into the cubicle. Tagiru said he soundproofed the door and since he was feeling sick, Hideaki r-raped him brutally then dropped him home. We failed him, Yuu we failed."

Yuu hung his head. Some friend he turned out to be. He shuddered, unable to imagine what Tagiru was feeling.

"I need to be with him," Yuu said softly.

"He's sleeping," Taiki said softly. "He cried himself to sleep. I think he's emotionally exhausted. Yuu...he thought we'd hate him, that he was dirty." He felt on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Hearing what Taiki said only made Yuu want to with Tagiru even more but before he had the chance he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Nene. "I think it's best you let him rest." said Nene. Yuu looks down and just nods.

Akari walked up to Taiki and said "It's no one's fault but Hideaki. We all did expect that he would do something so cruel."

"Akari is right, you can blame yourself or let Tagiru blame himself on something that no one saw come." said Zenjirou as he came up and gave Taiki a pat on the shoulder.

"All we can do is be there for Tagiru and protect him." said Nene.

"While you all are doing that, I have other things to do." said Kiriha as he head to the door sounding as if a little bored.

"Yeah, I think you all can handle this without us." said Ryouma sounding calm as he follows. "Ren, Airu, we're going!" With that Ren and Airu followed Ryouma. Once the four were outside and walking away from Tagiru's home Kiriha begins to talk.

"I take it you have the same thought as I did" said Kiriha as he smile.

"As in finding Hideaki and beat him to a bloody pulp then yes, I was think the same think." said Ryouma.

"Good to know." said Kiriha.

"So why are you doing it?" asked Airu as she let her curiosity got the better of her as she looked at Kiriha.

"I rather not visit Taiki in jail because he did something stupid." answered Kiriha and he place both of his hand behind his head. "What about you all?"

"We're just going where Ryouma goes." answers Ren.

"Eh like he said." Airu said.

"We'll for me. It's obvious, Tagiru saved me now it's my turn to return the favor." answered Ryouma.

"Um, wouldn't that mean you would had to stay there with the others and help him out?" asked Airu sounding a little confused.

"I found this way would better. Besides it might help him emotional or mentally or something." said Ryouma as he shrugs.

Kiriha let out a chuckle and said "Can't argue with that logic."

"I can set traps for him," Airu offered Ryouma and the other smiled.

"Airu, maybe you should go back," Ryouma said softly. "I'm not doubting your strength but I don't want you getting hurt. He might target you since you're a girl. The last thing I want is one of my dear friends or at least another one to be r-rape."

Airu huffed.

"I'll be fine Ryouma," Airu said frowning. "Besides, did you see how sad Yuu-sama was? I need to make him smile again by matchmaking him with Tagiru and to do that, Hideaki needs to be hurt."

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe your supportive of Yuu and Tagiru doing the hanky panky," Ren said tactlessly.

Kiriha facepalmed.

"Gods, Ryouma why do you keep them around?" he wondered.

Meanwhile back at Tagiru's house, Taiki and his friends are still waiting to make sure Tagiru need anything when he wakes up. So far both Taiki and Yuu's mood haven't change one bit and that worries both Akari and Nene. So far the whole room was deathly quiet and it was starting to make Zenjirou worried.

"Ok, so what are going to do when he wake up?" asked Zenjirou figuring it'll get someone to talk.

"Well we could ask once when he comes out." answered Akari.

"What are we going to do with Hideaki?" asked Taiki.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes." suggested Nene.

Yuu looked at the stair wondering if Tagiru is really alright. "I'm going to check on him." said Yuu as he got up and heads to Tagiru's room.

"Don't make any noise." said Nene.

Yuu got to the front of the door that leads to Tagiru's room. He places a hand on the knob and hesitates. He thought about what he should say or do and so far his mind came up with nothing. He took a deep breath and figure he'll just have to wing it. He finally opened the door and saw Tagiru peacefully sleeping on the bed. He closed the door carefully and grabs the chair that was at the desk. He carefully placed the chair right next to the bed. He sat down and looked at Tagiru.

"I hope you'll be ok, Tagiru." whispered Yuu as he sounded depressed. "I really wanted to tell you something but I was scared to tell you before. No matter what happened to you, I'll still love you." Yuu was close to tear when he said that.

Tagiru shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes, looking at Yuu blearily.

"Will you lay with me?" Tagiru asked and Yuu blinked.

"What?" Yuu asked alarmed.

"You said you love me," Tagiru mumbled. "Will you still lay with me? I feel cold and shivery. I know I'm dirty but..."

Yuu immediately cuddled up to Tagiru, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Yuu," Tagiru murmured. "Why didn't you come after me that night? Why did you send him?"

Yuu looked away and was close on being lost for words. "I didn't know he was going to do that to you." said Yuu as he sound depressed.

"Why couldn't you come?" asked Tagiru feeling like he was only getting half an answer.

"I was getting nervous. When ever I was near you when we are alone, I get nervous. So I didn't know what to do." said Yuu feeling ashamed.

Tagiru started to tremble as he begins to cry. "You could have come in anyway. I didn't feel well so do you think I would have cared?" asked Tagiru.

Yuu's eyes became blurred with tears as he continues looking away from Tagiru. "I'm sorry." said Yuu as his voice cracked.

Tagiru broke down on Yuu's shoulder again and Yuu wrapped his arms around him.

"I was so scared, Yuu," Tagiru sobbed. "I begged him to stop, to not do that to me. He was so proud of himself too. Will you protect me this time?"

Yuu had to hold back tears.

"I won't let him near you again," Yuu said softly. "I'm so sorry, Tagiru. I...we shouldn't have let him be the one to follow you."

Tagiru tried to compose himself but the more he tried, the more he ended up crying.

"Gods, I'm a mess," he said trying to wipe away the tears. "I feel so broken. Why...why do you still love me? He's claimed me now."

"Do you love him?" asked Yuu sounding little serious.

Tagiru looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "What's with the question?"

"Do you love him?" asked Yuu again.

"No. Even before and after what he did I don't." said Tagiru.

"He didn't take your heart. That's what is important. He may have rape you but he didn't change that you didn't love him. So it doesn't matter that if he forced you to have sex because I love you no matter what." said Yuu as he got closer to Tagiru.

Tagiru looks away as more tears filled his eyes. "You should go for a broken dirty guy like me. You sound got for someone else." said Tagiru sounding like he was going to cry more.

"You're not dirty or broke. You hurt and felt betrayed." said Yuu as he placed his thumb right on Tagiru's chine. He moved his head up to face him. "You're still you and that's why I love you." Yuu then place his lips on Tagiru's.

Tagiru was surprised at the sudden kiss. It felt nice and warm and he found himself returning it. He allowed his tongue to roam around in Yuu's mouth and it felt amazing.

Yuu was surprised when Tagiru deepened the kiss and ran his hands through the other's hair, adding more passion to the kiss before pulling away and just cuddling up to each other.

"Love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Tagiru replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well the wait is over. A new chapter has finally been made. Oh what wonder does it hold and what will happen? You'll just have to read to find out._

* * *

Chapter 3

Another week had passed since the incident and Hideaki had just disappeared and no one could find him.

Kiriha punched a fist into the couch.

"I can't believe it!" Kiriha snapped. "Where has that bastard gone?"

Tagiru shifted closer to Yuu, shivering in slight fear. Where was Hideaki? What if he was watching them right now, waiting for him to be alone so he could deflower him again? The thought terrified him so much that he clung to Yuu.

"Yuu, don't leave me alone," Tagiru said hysterical. "He could be waiting." He shook in fear. "Watching us, waiting for when I'm alone and then he might..." He shuddered.

Yuu gave Tagiru a kiss on the forehead and said "I would let him get to you. Not again."

Tagiru smiled at Yuu with new hope in his heart. "Thanks Yuu."

"So what do you do now?" asked Taiki sounding a little worried. "He could have gotten far and if he's obsessed with Tagiru then he would stay in the city."

"Odds are, he went into hide. That son of a bitch is just laugh at us seeing that we can't find him." said Kiriha sound pissed off.

"Just stay calm. He's going to make a move and then soon he'll slip up." said Nene as she tries to calm Kiriha.

Tagiru looked at Taiki.

"What if DigiQuartz came back?" Tagiru said worried. "He doesn't want you guys to hurt him so he's hiding out."

Taiki frowned and shook his head.

"Digital World maybe but DigiQuartz is definitely gone," Taiki said softly. "I could try and contact Shoutmon."

Tagiru smiled, the first smile to reach his eyes.

"Will I see Gumdramon again too?" Tagiru said hopefully. "I know he'll sniff him out no matter what. He's really overprotective after all."

Taiki let out a chuckle as he saw how Tagiru was reacting. "Maybe. It all depends on how thing are in both worlds." answered Taiki sound a little unsure.

"Don't worry Tagiru. If Taiki can contact Shoutmon then he might be able to get Gumdramon as well." said Yuu as he gave a reassuring smile to Tagiru.

"Thanks, you don't know how much it means to me for you to say something like that." said Tagiru as he smiles back.

"It will be nice to see the digimon again," Nene said fondly, thinking of Sparrowmon with a small smile. The bird digimon had been there with her in her darkest times.

"You ok Nene?" Taiki asked.

"I'm alright," Nene replied. "Just missing Sparrowmon." She suddenly pulled Yuu close. "I wouldn't have Yuu back without her after all." She kissed his forehead.

"Neesan," Yuu murmured.

Somewhere in the darkest shadows of the digital world, Hideaki was walking down a path looking for someone. He managed to find a portal to get to the digital world. It took him a while to get to this point but finally saw a figure.

"Took you long enough." said the figure.

"Oh come on, I'm here are I. Besides, I am the only one you can trust." said Hideaki as he sounds smug.

"Remember, it won't be that easy," Lillithmon hissed slowly. "You need to get me Kudou-kun's X-Loader. Once I have Beelzebumon in my hands, then Tagiru is all yours."

"I can't really get close to them," Hideaki replied. "Do you have any plan in mind?"

"Use chlorofoam and kidnap Taiki-kun," Lillithmon said easily.

"Easy said than done. Seeing he can't leave Tagiru's side and Kiriha as well as Ryouma hunting my ass." said Hideaki.

"Fine, I'll send them a couple of Impmons to detract them. Be thankful I have ways to have some digimon follow me." said Lillithmon.

Hideaki smiled as he said "I think this the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

Akari was walking to Yuu and Nene's house when she felt a feeling. Like she was being watched. She turned around and saw nothing.

"Hello?" called out Akari as she sounds nervous. He turned back around and walked a little faster. Then she bumped into someone. She fell down on her rear and looked shocked on what she saw. Right in front of her was someone that looked just like her. Fear creep inside her as she got up and was about to run but then someone came out of nowhere from behind her and she tried to scream but a hand cover it before she had a chance.

Lillithmon did keep true to her word although she didn't trust Hideaki at all. Beelzebumon was going to pay and she was using a method that hurt him the most. She had locked the real Akari in her dungeons, having captured her when she was alone and her clone would do the job. She watched from a distance as Taiki gave Akari her X-Loader. The digimon had reunited with their partners by now after all.

"You really are too naive, Taiki," 'Akari' said in cold voice changing back into her original form, a girl with blond hair and reloading Beelzebumon.

"W-what's going on?" Taiki asked. "Akari..."

"Taiki, what's happening?" Beelzebumon began to ask but couldn't speak as he was suddenly paralyzed.

"Beelzebumon!" Taiki cried.

"I...I can't move," he stuttered out.

Lillithmon appeared then.

"Thank you for your help, Taiki-kun," Lillithmon crooned.

Beelzebumon felt like his heart was broken.

"Why, Taiki?" he whispered.

"Wait, Taiki-san is innocent in this!" Tagiru and Yuu both protested.

"Oh really, then why did he will gave me Beelzebumon." said Lilithmon with a wicked smile on her face.

"You tricked him!" shouted Tagiru.

"Oh really, then what kind of friends let a friend be taken by someone else hmm?" asked Lilithmon. "Or better yet, what kind of friends wouldn't know their friend that well enough and just let another be taken."

Both Yuu and Taiki flinched at that comment and looked down as if ashamed. Lilithmon smiled at their reaction. "Oh did I hit a nerve." said Lilithmon sounding cocky.

"You thought you got away, didn't you?" Lilithmon purred in the paralyzed Beelzebumon's ear as she sunk her nails in his shoulder.

Beelzebumon bit his lower lip to keep from screaming at the pain.

"Stop it!" Taiki cried. "Shoutmon!" He realized he didn't have his X-Loader.

"Did I become a burden on you, Taiki?" Beelzebumon asked, finally crying out as Lillithmon's torture became brutal. "Is that why you gave me to her?"

"You aren't a burden. I didn't know it wasn't Akari." said Taiki as he looked sad.

"Please believe him. Taiki wouldn't do this to you." said Yuu as he tries to defend Taiki.

"Oh, like he won't let Tagiru get hurt." said Lilithmon as she tortures Beelzebumon more.

Taiki and Yuu were lost for words not knowing what to say. Tagiru noticed that Lilithmon saying things that would relate to what happened to him and Hideaki.

"How do you know?" asked Tagiru.

"Ne Taiki?" Lillithmon purred. "Is Beelzebumon untouched? Mervamon hasn't touched him anywhere has she?"

Beelzebumon flinched at the words. His breathing was becoming shaky.

"S-stop!" Taiki cried, lunging forward and trying to attack Lillithmon himself but was blasted back. "You've put him through hell in the past, leave him be! Please!"

"Unfortunately, I can't," Lillithmon purred. "You see, he manipulated me as Baalmon after all. And he killed the Sandoria warriors and you still trust him."

"What the heck is she going on about?" Tagiru muttered.

"I trust him with my life so stop this!" ordered Taiki.

"I heard about what happened to the Sandoria warrior but I don't know all the details." said Yuu sounding unsure.

Beelzebumon passed out and Lillithmon smirked.

"Maybe I will leave him," Lillithmon crooned. "Till next time." She disappeared.

"Beelzebumon!" Taiki cried, running to him.

"T-Taiki..." he said weakly, scars and gashes all over his body.

"I'm here. She's gone now." said Taiki as he tries to give Beelzebumon a comforting smile. Beelzebumon finally passed out and Taiki let out a tear. He grabbed his Xros loader from the ground and brought him back inside.

"So what did Lilithmon mean by what Beelzebumon did?" asked Tagiru.

Taiki took a deep breath. "The Sandoria warriors were a group of warrior that fought for the Goddess of light. Beelzebumon use to be with them but then Lilithmon took control of them and forced him to kill them all. He became part of the Bagura arm in hopes to find the one that cause it. Once he learned the truth, he joined us and fought back." explained Taiki.

"Poor Beelzebumon," Yuu said sympathetically. "And she thinks she has the right to punish him. If anything, he should punish her."

Taiki hung his head.

"I let him down," Taiki said miserably. "She's planning to rape him, you guys. Remember she asked if he was untouched or not. I'm so sorry Beelzebumon." A few tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Akari's kidnapped too. I'm such a..."

"Taiki-san..." Tagiru had never seen his role model so broken. "Kiriha-san, do something. I've never seen Taiki-san like this."

Kiriha let out a sigh as he looks at Tagiru. "There not that I can say to help." said Kiriha. He then shifted his sights one Taiki. "Just find the bitch and make her pay."

"That's all. Sheesh, anyone could think of that." said Tagiru sounding annoyed.

"It's alright Tagiru. Don't worry about it." said Taiki as he smiled a little. Then he frowns and looks at the ground. "We have to find Akari before anything happens to here."

"What about Beelzebumon?" Yuu wondered. "Leave saving Akari-san to us. You take care of Beelzebumon. Whatever Lillithmon was doing looked really painful."

"But Yuu, I think Hideaki will be there," Taiki said softly. "He's working for Lillithmon. That's how she knew about Tagiru. I don't think he'll be able to face the person who hurt him just yet."

Tagiru shivered at the mention of Hideaki.

"I think me and Ryouma should be the ones to go." said Kiriha. "Taiki, you need to help out Beelzebumon any way you can. As for Yuu and Tagiru, you stay behind seeing that it might be a trap."

Yuu would have said something different about the plan but Kiriha was right. Both Yuu and Taiki need to help their hurt friends. "I guess you're right." said Yuu as he looks at Tagiru. "Just be careful."

From the shadows on top of a build far up that no one from Taiki's group would see easily, Hideaki watched what unfolded. He smiled at what they were planning and begins to walk off.

"So, Kiriha and Ryouma will be going after Lilithmon. Perfect, now the pains in my ass are out of the way I can now get my prize with only a little difficulty." said Hideaki with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh a new victim for Taiki to feel that he lets down. Oh what will happen to our heroes now? What sorrow and pain they must bare?_

* * *

Chapter 4

Mervamon was trying to help Cutemon heal the wounds but it seemed the emotional wounds were much deeper since Beelzebumon wouldn't let anyone near him. Frustrated with herself, Mervamon left as Beelzebumon fell asleep.

"You ok Mervamon?" Nene asked as she looked up from where she helped Taiki tuck a blanket around Yuu and Tagiru who were cuddled up together.

"Sure, totally ok with Beelzebumon flinching away like I have the plague," Mervamon said sarcastically. "I don't what Lilithmon did but he's terrified, Taiki."

Taiki let out a sigh as he looks down. "She did a lot to him from hurting him physically and mentally all because she tricked me." said Taiki sounding depressed.

"Taiki, you can blame yourself. She tricked everyone. You need to know that it's not your fault." said Nene as she tries to reassures Taiki.

Taiki looks at Nene and thought about what has happened. "It feels like it is. First Tagiru and now Beelzebumon."

Nene placed a hand on Taiki shoulder. "You can't control everything that happens. So if something bad happen just think that something good will come in it's place." said Nene as she looks at Yuu and Tagiru.

"Taiki-san, he needs you right now," Tagiru said softly. "Be with him, reassure him, he's in shock and terrified. It may not be r-rape but it's still torture what she did. He's probably gone into trauma."

Taiki hung his head.

"But what can I say?" Taiki asked softly.

"That part you'll have to handle," Nene replied. "None of us know Beelzebumon as well as you do, Taiki-kun."

"Good luck, if he doesn't flinch from you," Mervamon grumbled.

Taiki nods his head as he went to the next room where Beelzebumon was resting. He closed the door and walked slowly and sat next to him. Beelzebumon slowly woke up and saw Taiki. He looked away feeling betrayed.

"How are ya doing?" asked Taiki.

Beelzebumon slowly looked at Taiki with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm doing alright." said Beelzebumon.

"That's good." said Taiki sounding slightly happy.

The room was quite and so far no one said a word. Taiki looked at the ground feeling like he was letting the winged digimon down.

"I'm sorry that she hurt you. I fooled by her and now she has Akari. Some friend I am not telling who real or who has dark agendas." said Taiki sounding depressed.

"She's good at that," Beelzebumon said softly. "Torturing people, tricking them. Besides, I should have known that a pure person like you wouldn't want a murderer as his friend."

Taiki felt his fists clench.

"You're not a murderer!" Taiki cried. "I want you as a friend! You're precious to me, Beelzebumon! I'm sorry she hurt you..." He hung his head. "But I want to do whatever I can to make it up to you." Impulse took over and he leaned close to Beelzebumon, brushing his lips against the digimon's before pulling away, turning red immediately. "Sorry! I...I don't know what got into me."

Beelzebumon was a little shocked at first on Taiki's action but that feel on his lip, the warmth and gentleness it holds was something he never felt before. Having Taiki's soft lips on his made him feel happy like he has never before. Slowly, he brought his and to cup the brunet's cheek. He smiled, leans over and kissed the young general. He pulled away and feeling his heart beat increased.

As for Taiki, he was a little shock when Beelzebumon lean over and kissed him but it washed away the moment their lips touch. Taiki's was racing and his face blushed as the winged digimon pulled away.

"I may not know what got into us but I'm glade that it's you Kudou Taiki." said Beelzebumon sounding happy.

Taiki laughed a little nervously.

"Well, at least you're smiling now," he said sounding happy about that before thinking something. "What about Mervamon?"

Beelzebumon sighed.

"I don't want to hurt her," Beelzebumon admitted. "But you're the only one I can ever open up to. Taiki, the others don't hate me do they? I mean, I killed Angemon-sama and the others..."

"Beelzebumon, we've been through this before. It wasn't your fault."

"But it doesn't excuse on what I had to do." said Beelzebumon sounding depressed as he remember what he did.

"The others understand and what you did. In fact you and Yuu have something in common." said Taiki.

"What's that?" asked Beelzebumon.

"You were both used by Baguramon." said Taiki but Beelzebumon looked a little sad. "And you both always beat yourselves up about the past." Taiki was starting to feel like what he said wasn't helping. He let out a sigh as a thought came to him. "Also you've got me to back you up."

Finally Beelzebumon smiled again. "Thanks Taiki." said Beelzebumon sounding a little happier.

Taiki managed to bring Beelzebumon outside.

"It's good to see you out of that room, Beelzebumon!" Mervamon said, her eyes lighting up and Beelzebumon managed a small smile.

"I'm a bit better now," he assured. "Sorry..."

"We're just glad you're alright," Nene said warmly before she looked at Tagiru and Yuu. "Hey lovebirds wake up."

"I'm up," Yuu said yawning and shook Tagiru. "Tagiru?"

Tagiru curled closer to Yuu, his arm slinging around his waist pulling him back.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today," Tagiru mumbled in his half-sleep.

Nene and Taiki try to hold back the laugh as they saw Yuu let out a sigh. "Well good news, it's summer vacation." said Yuu as he whispered to Tagiru's ear.

Tagiru finally got up with a smile on his face. "Woo hoo! Summer vacation" shouted Tagiru sounding happy.

Now everyone but Yuu started to laugh as they saw how enthusiastic Tagiru was being. Tagiru looked around and notice almost everyone was laughing. He blushed and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Stop laughing" said Tagiru through the blanket.

Yuu muffled laughter for Tagiru's sake or tried but ended up laughing too.

"Oh Tagiru, you're so cute like that," Yuu said smiling.

"I wonder if he'll be as cute when you two make out in the bedroom," Ren said cheekily. Airu groaned, elbowing him in the ribs but it was too late.

Tagiru's face turned crestfallen and he threw the blanket off, running out of the house.

"Ren!" Ryouma and Airu scolded.

"What'd I say?" Ren asked, lost.

"Yuu's not his first," Ryouma muttered. "It probably bothers him."

Ren winced finally know what he done. "Sorry." said Ren.

Yuu rushed after Tagiru and tries to catch up. But unnoticed by any, Hideaki saw Tagiru coming out of the house as a smile formed on his face. He rushed and took shortcuts to meet up with Tagiru but then he heard Yuu calling out to the brunet. He growled as he runs faster. He finally got ahead of Tagiru and took out a rage. Tagiru didn't look back or looked in front of him as his eyes were to the ground with tears. He heard Yuu calling for him but he didn't want to talk to him right now. Hearing Ren's comment opened up the wound that was closing up. He just did want to be near anyone right now. Finally Tagiru bump into something and fell on his rear. He looked up and his eyes wide from fear and shock. Right in front of him was the embodiment of his nightmares. No the source of it. Tagiru tries to scramble to his feet as he turned around. Hideaki quickly put the rag on Tagiru's face as the brunet tries to flee. Tagiru tries to struggle but then he felt his vision blurred as his body went numb.

'Yuu.' was all Tagiru could think of as his mind felt blank.

"TAGIRU!" screamed Yuu as he saw Hideaki knocking the brunet out.

"Let him go!" Yuu screamed, rushing forward.

"Sorry Yuu," Hideaki said coldly. "But loving Tagiru comes with a price." He sent a dagger towards Yuu, straight into his stomach.

Yuu cringed, feeling the blood seep out of his wound as he tried to reach out before Hideaki disappeared with Tagiru.

Hideaki reappeared with Tagiru as he began to stir.

"Tagiru-kun!" Akari cried from the cage. "Let him go, Hideaki!"

"A-Akari-san..." Tagiru cringed as he was set to the ground and reached out for her.

"Good you're awake. Now that I have you, I don't have to worry about hiding just to get to you." said Hideaki as he closed the cage. "Now make yourself at home because you'll be here for a long time." Hideaki left the two hostages.

Tagiru finally got to Akari and hugged her. "Is it really you?" asked Tagiru.

"Yeah it's me. Damn Lilithmon took me and now we're stuck." said Akari. Finally Tagiru could hold it as he cries on her should. "It's ok, Taiki and the others will find us and save us." Akari move her hand though Tagiru's hair.

"But he'll...r-r-rape me again." said Tagiru through his tears.

Akari didn't say anything to that.

"Oh Tagiru," Akari soothed softly. "I'll do all I can to save you from that again and you can fight back this time can't you? You're not drugged or feeling ill. But I'll protect you with my life."

"Akari-san..." Tagiru said softly. "Will the others find us?"

Akari smiled.

"Taiki never gives up on the people he loves," Akari assured. "He won't turn his back on us."

Yuu struggled to his feet. He grabbed his phone and then put pressure on his wound. He managed to call for an ambulance. With what ever strength he has left. He made one more call.

Nene answered the phone. At first she heard nothing but the heard some breath. Nene started to look worried but then Yuu finally spoke.

"Nee-san, he got him." said Yuu.

"Yuu, are you alright?" asked Nene sounding concern.

"He's got Tagiru." said Yuu as he struggles to keep awake.

Nene's eyes widen from shock know what he meant. "Where are you?" asked Nene.

"Just find him. Please." and with Yuu fell to his side and his vision blurs and the sound of a siren was all he heard.

"Yuu. YUU!" screamed Nene as fear was in her voice.

Everyone watched in horror as they saw and heard Nene. "Nene, is he alright?" asked Taiki sounding worried.

Tears filled her eyes as she heard sounds of sirens and people talking. "Yuu. Please answer." Then the line went dead as soon someone picked up the phone. Nene rushed to the door but Taiki grabbed her. "Yuu's in trouble he needs me." said Nene as he voice shook.

"Nene, stay calm. What did he say?" asked Taiki.

Nene took a shaky breath as she looks at Taiki. "He said Hideaki got Tagiru."


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh no, Yuu's been stabbed. Tagiru's been taken and...that's about it. So what will happen? Just read and find out. Also sorry for the wait._

* * *

Chapter 5

Nene sat by her brother side as tears came off her eyes. She would have run out of the house to find him but Taiki convinced her to stay and wait. She finally found out where Yuu was by a call from the hospital. Nene was shocked to hear that her little brother was stabbed and so now here she is. So far only she, Akari and Zenjirou were visiting Yuu while the others hunt down Hideaki. The doctor told them that they managed to stop the bleeding but they had to wait and see if Yuu's condition improves.

"Yuu, please wake up." plead Nene as she move a few hairs from Yuu's eyes.

Hideaki came back inside and yanked Tagiru away from Akari.

"Hey let him go!" Akari cried but Hideaki kicked her in the side, sending her rolling away from him. "Tagiru-kun!"

"Yuu, help me!" Tagiru cried struggling as Hideaki forced his lips on his. Gods, please no...not again.

Akari tried to get up again but a force field knocked her back.

Hideaki pulled Tagiru into a room that had a bed. He pushed the brunet on the bed and locks the door. There was no window, just a bed and the light for the room. Tagiru rushed out of the bed but Hideaki forced him back on. He was on top of him as he forcefully kissed Tagiru. He grabbed right in between the brunet's legs and gave it a squeeze. Tagiru tried to pull away but Hideaki had him trapped. He finally pulled way from his lips and smirk at Tagiru.

"No matter how much you struggle, you always end up where I want you." said Hideaki as he squeezes Tagiru's privates again.

"Stop it Hideaki, please." pleased Tagiru as he tries to push Hideaki off him.

"Why, your body is telling me other wise." said Hideaki. "No matter how much you try to break free from me, I'll always come back for you. You know why?" Tagiru shook his head and grunt as he felt some pressure in between his legs. "Because you're mine and on one else's. I'll kill anyone that will try to take you from me."

Tagiru shivered. He hated this. He hated being at Hideaki's mercy. He didn't want to be raped again. He wanted to get out of here. He couldn't believe what he was about to say but he sat up and grabbed Hideaki's hands.

"Please don't kill him," he pleaded. "Please don't. I'll do anything as long as he survives. I love him Hideaki but please don't kill him."

A flash of Hideaki's old self flashed in his eyes.

"You'd give yourself to me if he lives?" Hideaki asked shocked.

"My honor, my life, nothing is as important to me as his life and his happiness," Tagiru said quietly. "Hideaki, I don't know when you fell for me, nor why you didn't just ask me out instead of doing this but if you ever loved me, then let Yuu live."

Hideaki's heart almost came out of his mouth.

"I think it's too late for that," Hideaki admitted.

Tagiru's eyes widen from what Hideaki said. "What do you mean?" asked Tagiru as his voice started to shake.

"When I knocked you out, Yuu saw me take you away. So I threw a dagger at hit him. I'm sorry but he's dead." said Hideaki as he looks away.

Tagiru's eyes begin to leak tears and he begins to break down. "No, he can't be." said Tagiru as he begins to weep. "How could you. You killed him." His fists tighten as he could hold back his tear. He pushed Hideaki to the ground and grabbed him by the shirt. "Why, why did you have to kill him?" He then punched Hideaki without think. He punched but every blow he made became weaker with every hit. He then leans onto Hideaki chest. "Why did you kill him!" cried Tagiru.

"Tagiru I...I was so jealous of him," Hideaki whispered. "I didn't want him getting in the way."

"You're the one who got in the way, Hideaki!" Tagiru cried, tears falling faster than ever. "I would have given in! Not fought back at all! I would have forgiven you and been with you just to keep Yuu safe. Maybe I might have learnt to love but you ruined everything, you idiot. I hate you, I hate you so much."

"Tagiru, Lilithmon can heal him...she can save him," Hideaki said desperate to make Tagiru stay with his own will.

"Do you really trust her to keep her word?" Tagiru spat bitterly. "She made a digimon kill his own comrades after all. Go on, turn me into your sex slave. You've left me nothing to go back for."

Hideaki was left wordless. He was hoping and planned that Tagiru would fight him and he'll have him be hearing that he would have let him or even learn to love him. Now he felt like he lost the last chance he had to actually have Tagiru to himself. He could have his way with him all he want but Tagiru's words made his heart heavy with regret. He pulled the brunet off of himself and went to the door. He then grabbed Tagiru and put him back to the cage with Akari and went back to his room and thought about it. Sure what he did was unforgivable but he just couldn't have sex with Tagiru again. He could do it knowing there was no point in doing it. He would have him sure but all he'll have was just a shell of the person that he wanted.

"Damnit Tagiru, you finally make me find my conscience." said Hideaki sounding a little depressed.

"Tagiru-kun!" Akari cried as Hideaki left Tagiru there. "Did he...?"

Tagiru broke down into sobs.

"Yuu's dead, Akari-san," Tagiru cried and Akari pulled him close. "I was willing to let him keep me, as long as Yuu was ok. But he killed him. He killed Yuu because he loved me."

"Tagiru, are you sure?" Akari asked.

"He told me himself," Tagiru said crying. "He said so."

"Maybe it's a trick just so he could let your guard down." said Akari trying to think positive.

Tagiru shook his head. "He said he use a dagger on him."

"Then why did he bring you back. If he told you that then he would have had his way with you?" asked Akari sounding puzzle.

"I don't know." said Tagiru as he let out some sobs.

Hideaki have been in the room for a while and then finally made a decision. He got up and went to find Lilithmon.

"Tagiru-kun, we'll figure out a way out of this," Akari promised. "I swear we will."

"How?" Tagiru said miserably. "What's the point? It's too late." His eyes were dull and miserable.

"Hideaki, quit being pathetic!" Lilithmon scolded. "You got the boy and you want to let him go. He's offering himself up."

Hideaki hung his head.

"I was rash," Hideaki mumbled. "I could have made him fall in love. Please! I'll let you have Beelzebumon please!"

"Oh my dear boy, I'll have Beelzebumon with or without you. All you did was to help me by being the center of their attention." said Lilithmon as she let out a laugh. "Besides, what's the point if the boy's already dead? Servers that little runt right for making me look like a fool. Almost as bad as Beelzebumon."

"So you're not going to help." said Hideaki as he grinds his teeth.

"Hey I hold my end of our deal, your the one that let this happened. So you made you're own bed so now lay on it." said Lilithmon as she begins to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me." growled Hideaki.

"Watch your tone. Or I'll just have to have fun with the boy you love so much." warned Lilithmon.

Hideaki fisted his hands as he glared at the floor.

Yuu slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that the room was dark. He looked to the window on the right noticed that it was night time. He groaned he tries to remember what happened. Yuu's eyes widen slightly as he remembers.

'Hideaki stabbed me.' thought Yuu as he tries to lean forward but then pain shot up the moment he tried. He gave up and just lay there. He looked around and noticed that Nene was leaning on his bed asleep. Then he saw Zenjirou and Akari sleeping on chairs on the far end out the room. He then moved his hands on his face as he felt something on top of his mouth. He felt the breath mask and then let out a sigh.

'I guess I called for help. I wonder how long I was out' thought Yuu as he felt tired again.

"Maybe I'll ask them later." said Yuu as he thought out loud.

After hearing Yuu was stabbed and was put into the hospital, Taiki gather everyone to his hunt. It took them a while but the found where Hideaki and Lilithmon have been hiding out. They would have made a plan but seeing so many of his friends hurt, he just couldn't wait. He reloads everyone of his digimon, broke thought the walls and stormed the castle.

Lilithmon hissed in annoyance and Tagiru looked up, seeing Taiki and the others come through.

"Well, they found us so suddenly," Lilithmon crooned, huffing. "Ne Taiki, did you bring Beelzebumon? Tell me a simple thing, Taiki-kun, is he a virgin?"

Taiki bristled, before then smiling.

"Sorry, don't feel like talking," he said, ice chilling his tone. "Besides, his love life is none of your business. We're here for our friends and we'll be getting them back."

"Not so fast," Lilithmon said easily. "You can take them back for a price. Give me Beelzebumon as a permanent slave."

"Counter offer, I take you down." said Taiki and with that OmegaShoutmon came to Taiki's side.

"Fine then, I'll just have to kill them." said Lilithmon as she snapped her fingers.

The cage started to move and sink below the floor. Taiki rushed to get to his friends but the floor closed up before he got to them.

"Take her down!" ordered Taiki. OmegaShoutmon nods his head and rushes to Lilithmon.

Under the floor, there were many Dokugumons waiting and ready to feast. Akari and Tagiru held each other in fear as the spider digimons came closer. Without warning a portion of the ceiling feel down and crushed the spiders. When the smoke cleared, Dobermon appeared and rushed to the trapped prisoners. He broke then them out and guide them out of the room. Once they were out they saw Hideaki waiting for them.

"Why did you help us, you bastard?!" Tagiru cried furiously. "I hate you! You killed him! Nothing you can do can make up for that!"

"Tagiru-kun please calm down!" Akari cried as Taiki wrapped his arms around Tagiru.

"Yuu's alright," Taiki assured him and Tagiru looked at him, tears filling his eyes.

"Don't lie to me," he pleaded. "Please don't." Tears fell from his cheeks.

"It's true. He's in the hospital right now recovering." said Taiki with a reassuring smile.

Tagiru smiled deeply as he hugged Taiki as he cried on his chest. "Thank gods. He's alright." said Tagiru as he sounds happy.

Hideaki was little happy that Yuu was alright but now he just feels alone and no one to be with. "I'm glade I didn't kill him" said Hideaki as he begins to walk off. He returned Dobermon back to X-Loader but then someone blocked his way. Airu smiled and saw everyone.

"Hey everyone, let get out of here before the whole place collapses." said Airu.

Everyone rushed out of the castle as everything was falling apart. They finally got out saw the whole place come down.

"Did any one seeing if Lilithmon got out?" asked Shoutmon

"We didn't see anything, maybe she died," Akari offered and Taiki glanced back once.

"Hope she did," Taiki said frowning before they went to the hospital. Yuu was looking much better and Tagiru tackled Yuu into a hug, bursting into tears. Yuu started crying too.

"I'm so sorry," Tagiru sobbed. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"I was worried," Yuu mumbled, tears falling. "Did he hurt you?"

Tagiru shook his head.

"N-not this time, but I'll never forgive him for hurting you," Tagiru said shakily. "I was willing, Yuu. I told him I'd become his willing sex puppet if he let you live. But he stabbed you, I can't believe..."

With that Yuu slapped Tagiru. Everyone let out a gasp at what Yuu just did.

"I can't believe you would give up. I thought you would fight. How could you." said Yuu sounding angry.

"I did it for you. So that you would get hurt." said Tagiru as he looks down.

"Didn't matter, I am hurt but now for two reason." said Yuu as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry. I just waned to protect you." said Tagiru sounding down.

Then Tagiru felt Yuu rapped his arms around him. He looked up and was surprised. "I know you wanted to protect me but don't give up so easily." said Yuu

"I promise." said Tagiru as he returns the hug.

"I thought I would never see you again." said Yuu sounding happy.

"I thought the same thing as well." said Tagiru as he smiled at Yuu.

Yuu then gave Tagiru a kiss as he said "I love you."

"I love you too." said Tagiru as he smiles.

"We managed to defeat Lilithmon too," Tagiru told Yuu and Yuu smiled.

"Looks like I missed all the action huh?" Yuu asked playfully. He ran his fingers through Tagiru's hair. "Did he touch you?"

"He tried to but then he stopped," Tagiru said softly. "I almost killed him though when he said he stabbed you."

"I honestly thought I was going to die." said Yuu sounding a little serious. "I was afraid that the last thing I saw of you was being taken."

"I'm glad you made it. I don't know what I'll do without you." said Tagiru.

"I thought you were dead," Tagiru whispered. "Yuu, doesn't that make you afraid? Maybe I'm too dangerous for you. Because of me, you were almost..."

Yuu gave Tagiru a gentle kiss on the lips and looked at him. "We fight Digimon, isn't our lives always in danger?" asked Yuu.

"Yeah but this is different," Tagiru said guilty. "If I didn't love you, he wouldn't have hurt you. He'd have no reason to but because of me." He hung his head. "I'm horrible."

"You're not horrible. Hideaki is the one that's horrible. We're just two people that got hurt by him. So please don't think like at Tagiru." plead Yuu.

Tagiru buried his head in Yuu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"There is a bright side." said Yuu. "I can't walk around with a stab wound in the gut so I might need someone to help me." suggested Yuu as he tries to cheer Tagiru up.

Tagiru laughed a little.

"Always," he said warmly

Hideaki was outside the room listening everything. He let out a sigh as he looked at the ceiling. "I guess being asshole got me nowhere." said Hideaki quietly to himself. He then begins to walk away but someone blocked his way. He let out a chuckle as he saw who it is. "First the castle and now here. I'm starting to think you're stalking me."

"Better a stalker than something worst." playfully said Airu.

Hideaki sighed.

"He hates me," Hideaki muttered.

Airu frowned a little.

"He'll forgive you, Hideaki," Airu said softly. "But it's too soon. He still can't go to a bathroom without taking Yuu with him."

"I never thought I would make him so paranoid. But I really did love him and thought if I could at least be his first then I'll find a way to make him love me." said Hideaki sounding regretful of his actions.

"Love can make people do the most craziest, if not the stupidest, things. I think you can let him go and find someone else." said Airu as she tries to cheer Hideaki up.

"Can I make things up to him?" Hideaki wondered.

"If you really wanted to," Airu admitted. "I think he's more mad at you stabbing Yuu then he is at you well...you know."

Hideaki looked at the ground feeling guiltier. "Maybe I should just disappear from their lives." said Hideaki.

"Oh come on. If you go now then you'll miss out on all the great things that might happen." said Airu.

"I don't care. He hates me and that's all that matter." murmured Hideaki.

"Maybe if you forgive yourself and then try to make things right then maybe something good might happened." suggested Airu.

"Would Ryouma and Ren approve of you wanting to help me?" Hideaki wondered and Airu sighed.

"I know Ryouma would," Airu said softly. "Beelzebumon still holds a grudge over Ryouma attacking him after all."

"What's in it for you? Why help me?" asked Hideaki.

"I just here to help a lost heart finally find love without forcing it on someone. Besides, I think you need at least one friend to talk to." answered Airu as she smiled at Hideaki.

Hideaki flinched at the word 'friend' and thought about how kind Tagiru is always with him.

"I'm not good at being a friend," he replied.

"Oh come on. You just mixed up your heart and became obsessive with Tagiru because he liked you. As a friend of coarse but still liked you. Besides without you, Tagiru wouldn't be with Yuu this easily. Sure it would have been long but they might have found a different way." said Airu. "Just remember that it takes time to forgive than it is to make a friend."

"But don't you like Yuu too?" Hideaki asked and Airu's expression saddened.

"I was just fooling myself to think he felt like that," Airu admitted. "Besides, I liked him because he was good looking not because I knew his personality. Heck, I still don't know it."

"I guess we are similar." said Hideaki

"And you know the difference between us." said Airu.

Hideaki looks at Airu and then begins to walk away. "I need some time to thing."

Airu rush to him and gave him a piece of paper. Hideaki looks puzzled and slowly takes it. "Give me a call if you need someone to talk to." said Air as she smiles and walk away.


End file.
